Spirit Wolf
by WolfLuvr143
Summary: Enigmatic Leah Clearwater is the queen of bitchiness. After the whole Sam and Emily debacle, she gives everyone the cold shoulder. Throw in some vampires and you have hell. Hardworking Malachi Pondelik wants his Queen. Too bad she has second thoughts...or does she? With some "persuasion" and a little dominance on his part, the perfect, imperfect imprint couple is made. Ta-da!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is my new story; takes place about a year or two after Breaking Dawn. As you can see, I used Tyler Hoechlin (Derek Hale from ****_Teen Wolf_****) to portray my male lead Malachi Pondelik. I feel as though he is the only man right for the job. Hope you likey...**

***Will get better, bare with me, okay***

Chapter One: Jingle Bell Rock

**Leah Clearwater POV**

Cullen Residence; Christmas Day.

"_Jingle bell; jingle bell; jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing in bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun…_"

Nauseating. Absolutely nauseating. I watched in pure and utter disgust as the bloodsuckers continued to sing the infamous Christmas carol. They sounded too perfect. Their voices in perfect harmony, made me sick. The future-seeing one, (Alice?) had the nerve, the audacity to come to where I was sitting and try to get me to dance with the rest of them. Several of the leeches' friends were here as well. For instance, the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven, the Nomads, and the Amazon coven were all in attendance All in all, lots of vamps.

Nessie, Jacob's imprint, was twirling around them, a Santa hat on her thick, curly head. To be honest, I don't know what, or why, I was here. Sure, it was Christmas, but why did I choose to be here? Seth acted as though nothing was wrong as he toyed with his Christmas gift from the Cullen family, an iPad. I, on the other hand, haven't opened mine. Matter of fact, I haven't opened any gifts from anyone. I wasn't in a jolly spirit. At that moment, Eddie quirked a brow.

_Get out of my head, you mind pervert! _At that, he snickered. Rolling my eyes, I faced the window and stared at the snow falling slowly to the ground. Using my breath, I began to draw out four words: H-E-L-P. Like seriously. I need to get the fuck out of here. A cold hand touched my shoulder and I turned around quickly, my alert on high alarm. The younger Egyptian man raised his hands up in surrender.

"Didn't mean to frighten you, Leah. My apologies," he said as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"No harm, no foul." I smiled. Yes, I actually smiled. A little.

He sat next to me on the window seat and stared at the now dancing crowd. "You know? I truly never understood this holiday. Jesus was born in the spring, or so some say. You?"

I cleared my throat. "I don't care about this holiday. Too…familiar."

He laughed, "Sure. What's your favorite holiday then?"

"Thanksgiving."

He exploded into hysterics. "Of course. Shape-shifters eat like horses."

Now it was turn to laugh. "Yes…uh…I don't even know your name."

"Benjamin."

"Sorry, Benjamin."

He shrugged, "No problem." He got up and turned to me, stretching out his hand. "Dance, Leah."

"No, thank you. I'm not feeling alright and your mate…"

He smirked, "Kebi wouldn't mind. She's too busy dancing with your baby brother. I think I have competition. C'mon. I don't bite, unless you want me to that is."

I stared at his hand for a while. Seems as though it was forever. "What the hell?"

Benjamin held my hips as we swayed to "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. His sickly sweet smell wasn't that awful, thus making me lay my head on his shoulder. Last time I danced like this with a man was with that motherfucker, Sam Uley. God, what an asshole.

As soon as it began, it ended, and I quickly snapped out of my reverie. I didn't realize how much I missed being held by a man. Nothing sexual, even though that would be great, but being held is the main thing I truly missed. We separated and I gazed at the floor.

"Sorry."

Then I ran the hell out of there.

**Malachi Pondelik POV**

Makah Reservation; Neah Bay, Washington. Three days later.

Trees flashed before my eyes as I did my daily ran in the forest. Fall Out Boy ranged in my ears through my earphones. I set a steady pace at about thirty-five miles per hour. Though may seem like a fast speed to regular humans, to us shape-shifters, it was very slow.

Sweat dripped down from my forehead to my shirtless chest. The early morning wintry air provided me with much needed contentment. I felt myself ease, my muscles relaxing.

The home I share with my younger sister, Aiyana, came into view. My pace slowed dramatically and I came to an abrupt halt. Walking into the one-floor cabin, I immediately saw my little sister doing her homework. Her hair was frazzled and she looked highly confused.

"College is great, huh?" I asked, teasingly as I grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge. She gave me a death glare. "If looks could kill, Ai."

"It's not funny, Mal. I hate Pre-Calculus in high school and now, I have fucking Calculus. Seriously?"

"Language." I replied sternly. "C'mon, it can't be that hard. Let me see."

She scoffed. "Have you lost your mind? It's been, let me think, five years since you were college freshmen? Things change, Mal."

"Bull," I began. "The principles of the problems are still the same. Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" She thought for a moment. "Not funny, Ai. C'mon. I'm your big brother."

Shrugging, she got up from her spot from the couch and handed me the paper. I glanced over it for a while before I realized that this shit was ridiculous.

"Cat got your tongue, big bro?" she joked.

"Shut up. I lied, I don't know shit." She arched a brow. "Sorry, but damn. Uh, good luck?" She smacked my arm for that one, and quickly regretted it. "That's what you get for hitting a werewolf."

She twirled her hair. "About that, why didn't I phase?"

"Don't know. It baffles me too. I mean, four girls phased at the time when I did. You know the twins?" She nodded. "Yeah, it was them and a thirteen-year-old girl, Cheyenne, and her best friend, Natasha. It's strange."

"Six all together in your pack, right?"

"Yeah, kind of. The twins are on maternity leave and the other ones; I decided to let them finish school first. But mainly it's the boys. I thought I was the only one that would phase since we have Quileute blood. However, I was sadly mistaken."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Playlist for Chapter Two:**

**J Cole- "She Knows"**

**SchoolBoy Q ft. Kendrick Lamar- "Collard Greens"**

**Tinashe ft. SchoolBoy Q- "2 On"**

**Paramore- "Misery Business"**

**Trey Songz- "Foreign"**

Chapter Two: Midnight Air and Confrontations

**Malachi Pondelik POV **

Oregon—Washington State Border. Midnight.

We surrounded each other in our wolf form. Sitting on our hunches, I began to discuss much-needed business.

"Let's discuss the phasing. Within the past week or so, three more young kids have phased. Two boys and a girl. Explain to me, please, why the fuck am I having these young ass kids turning into wolves?"

Ezra, my Beta, cleared his throat, which made a funny scene since he looked as if he was choking. "One lone vampire is in the area, Mal. Colton and Cage saw him a few days ago."

"Why haven't any one of you guys told me?"

Colton spoke up. "You were not on land, so to say. Ai said that you were catching fish. We didn't want to interrupt your work. The tribe is already struggling as it is. Whatever you'll bring to the shore will surely help us, right?"

"Good point, but still. Ai could've passed on the information, you know?" They all nodded. "Off topic real fast, how are the twins? For both of you? Is Kay and Koori fine?"

"Fine. Well, as they say. I think they like being mothers," said Cage.

"Remind me to come visit little Mathias and Mason, and Titan and Tamara." The twins nodded. It was kind of strange to observe. I mean identical twins imprinting on a female set of identical twins, and then having a set of identical male twins and fraternal female/male twins. It was literally a world of twins in my pack. Now, we have to deal with them phasing in the future since they have a double dose of werewolf blood in their systems. Mind bottling.

"The vamp wasn't a threat. Just passing through, well so said the wolf." Ezra added, quickly snapping me out of my reverie of gurgling children.

I growled. "Wolf? Explain please."

He shifted his weight on his paws. "Yeah, a big black wolf. About our size, obviously Quileute and an Alpha. Said something about he was the Cullen family friend or something."

Colton butted in the conversation. "Yeah. The Olympic coven. Remember when a big group of vampires came to Forks last year?" I nodded, interest piqued. "Yeah, well, they were here to fight the Cullen clan and the Quileute wolves. Apparently, a human got pregnant with a vampire's baby. Disgusting."

"Where did you get this information?" I said.

"The grapevine. Don't worry, Mal, they weren't any threat to the tribe or us. Passed right through," proclaimed Cage.

"Still? Come on, guys, get the shit together. Please, I'm practically begging you guys. I will bring out the puppy look, don't make me do it." Chuckles erupted from my pack. And again, it looked like they were choking. "Seriously though, mutts."

"Working, Mal. You were working," Ezra explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Work is my second priority. My pack, family, and tribe are, and always will be first. Next time I'm working and there is important info that needs to pass to me, please tell Ai. Will you?" Everyone nodded. "Great, glad we got that settled. So now we have a total of nine pack members, correct? Am I doing the math right? How many are legal age and graduated high school?"

"One of the males is nineteen. Wyatt Whitehair. I talked to him the other day, he's freaking out, but understands what's going on."

"He's a late bloomer, isn't he? I mean, we usually phase at sixteen" Colton commented, getting a laugh from out of his twin. I gave him an Alpha look, instantly shouting him up.

"I guess, Cole. Get him, Ez. We'll need him for a little visit to the La Push pack." I ordered.

"Which one?" the three of them said in unison.

I got mad at that moment. "Are you fucking kidding me? There's more than one? What the fuck?"

**Leah Clearwater POV**

Edward and Bella's Clearing. Forks, Washington.

It was a travesty that the only place that I could get any peace and quiet in the whole goddamn county was in the leeches' clearing. It wasn't a bad clearing, too many fucking dandelions, but still peaceful. I had a chance to take a breather and relax after the run out on Christmas. I apologized the Benjamin and the Cullens, and they understood instantly. And with much encouragement, I opened my Christmas gifts, which wasn't half bad. The vamps are great gift givers, I can tell you that for sure. And so were their friends.

I lay back in the grass, closing my eyes. Hmm, I wonder if I have time for a catnap. Rustles were heard from the bushes, making me open my eyes. Really? Ha, I guess that the answer is no. Fuck me sideways and call me the Equator. My little, annoying brother stepped from out the forest.  
>"Seth, who told you I was here? You know you can't stay, right? It's me-time, you understand? You bother me too much. I love you and all, but come on." I stopped playing around when I saw the look on his face, pure panic and hysteria. "Sethy, you okay?"<p>

"Lee, you need to come back. Now. Right now. Come on!" he yelled, running back into the forest.

I got up as fast as my wolf abilities could allow. Running in the forest, I tried to follow my brother, but damn he was fast, and that's saying something because I'm usually the fastest in both packs.

"Seth, slow up!"

"Hurry, Lee," said Seth urgently.

I followed him until we ended up in the clearing where we fought, and defeated, the newborn vampire army three years ago. My pack and Sam's were here. What the hell?

Edward turned to me. "Someone is coming. Collin spotted them when he was on patrol. It's a pack of wolves."_ Wolves? Like, in shape-shifters? _He nodded. _Oh, shit. _"Exactly."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Jacob.

"Don't know. I ran away from them before I could even tell," answered Collin.

"If there is going to be a fight, we're fighting," said an angry Sam.

"Dude, come on with the fighting. Let's see what they want first, okay?" Quil said.

_God, always the mediator. _

"I agree. For all we know, they might be allies," said Doctor Fang (Carlisle).

"Bullshit. They would've informed us on their arrival. I say we fight!" yelled an even angrier Paul.

_Jesus, are they serious?_

"Sam, I understand your worry. Just wait before you call the attack order. Please," pleaded Carlisle.

"I'll see," Sam uttered.

Just then, from afar, a tall shirtless man approached from the dense forest. His black hair was thick and he was our skin tone, a medium caramel complexion. His jaw structure was sharp, masculine and attractive, and tall (6'6). He was clearly someone important. I was panting like the dog I was.

Edward cut me a look. _Get out of my fucking head!_ He chuckled.

Several other men followed him. They varied in sizes; one of them was about the leader's height, although not as bulky.

"Sorry, we frightened you. I'm Malachi Pondelik, Alpha of the Makah tribe," he began. He looked at all of us, stopping on Renesmee and then Embry. "How have you been, cousin?"

_Cousin?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah Clearwater POV**

Clearing. Forks, Washington.

Everyone looked at Malachi, then at Embry. Embry's face was priceless. Mater of fact, I think that all of our faces were. We didn't know that Embry had a cousin, or who the hell was his father. Sure, we have three candidates: Jacob's dad, Sam's dad, and Quil's dad. After awhile, no one really cared. Now, it was different because this man claims that he is Embry's relative, and that fact that he is a shape-shifter means that Embry's father has to be Quileute. Again, the question is who?

"What do you mean you're my cousin?" Embry said, baffled.

Malachi chuckled. "Third cousin, from your father's side."

"Who is his father?" asked Quil.

He asked the main question for everybody.

"It's not hard to guess, Embry. I mean, it's literally right in your face," pointed out Malachi. Embry's gaze went to Jacob, who was literally in front of him. He clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my God, Jake! You're my brother, half-brother! Dude, deep down inside of me I knew it, I fucking knew it! Not only are you my pack brother, but now we're brothers!" yelled Embry as he pulled Jake in a hug. By the look of Jake's face, he was surprised by the fact and confused and…. angry. Jesus, it's not everyday when you find out that your best friend for twelve years is really your brother. I feel as though I'm watching an episode of Jerry Springer or something.

Malachi hit his head with the palm of his hand, which was obviously cute. When he did that, I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the underside of his forearm. An eagle of sorts? Or is it a totem pole? Whatever it is, I knew that it was something tribal. Sexy.

Edward made a weird laughing sound, like a horsey guffaw. _Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of my head?_

Anyways, I don't have time to fall hopelessly in love with a man I barely know. It's just a simple attraction, not imprint. My inner wolf prayed for the latter. Oh you traitorous bitch! She was whining now, whining like the bitch in heat that she was.

"No, Embry. Jake is just your pack brother. Look further," added Malachi. Embry quit hugging Jake and following his gaze, we landed on Sam Uley. Shit, shit, shit! "There you go, finally. I was beginning to worry."

"That's impossible," seethed Sam.

Malachi stared at Sam. "It is. My mother was Embry's cousin by marriage. She was there during Tiffany's pregnancy with Embry. The two were close, like sisters, so they clearly told each other every single thing."

Sam wasn't having it. "Where is your mother now? I want proof."

Malachi's face dropped a little. "She passed away when I was fifteen. My grandmother told me this, she told me everything about my Quileute roots. Sadly, she passed as well a few years ago."

Sam looked grim. "My apologies. I don't mean to be impolite, but can I ask we you, and your pack, are here, in La Push? Should we be threatened?"

"Sam, please. If Malachi wanted a fight, we would be fighting right now, not making conversation. It's nice to meet another wolf pack. I'm Carlisle Cullen, patriarch of the Olympic coven," greeted Doctor Fang as he outstretched a hand. The doctor was quite close to Malachi and I knew that the stench of vampire was affecting him and his pack.

But, Malachi made it seem as though it was just a normal everyday meeting. He shook the bloodsucker's hand and gave him a kind smile.

"You too, Carlisle. We don't want any trouble, truly, we just came for a visit," said Malachi. My inner wolf praised his good manners. She swooned at how matured he was, just like an Alpha supposed to be.

Edward cut in. "He's here to see Renesmee." Jacob growled and Bella held the little hybrid to her bosom. "Not to harm here, just to see her. He's curious about her uniqueness as well as wanting to know more about the Volturi's visit, among other things."

Shock graced Malachi's face. "How did you know that?"

"I read minds, it's my gift," said Edward, amused. "You can speak with my daughter, if you like. She communicates in a different way, so please don't be alarmed."

Malachi nodded and slowly made his way to the half-human, half-vampire child. As he grew nearer, Jacob growled louder and Bella crouched low in defense.

"Bella, Jacob, he won't harm her. I promise," Edward comforted.

Bella's hold loosened, but Jake continued with the growls.

"I won't hurt your imprint, Jacob. You can trust me, Alpha to Alpha. I respect her," spoke Malachi. He used that soft, velvety voice of his. Quickly, Jacob ceased the growls and looked at Malachi as if he was his Alpha.

_What the hell?_

Malachi stooped to Renesmee's level and smiled, running a hand through her bronze curls. "What a beautiful little girl with an inimitable name to match." Renesmee placed her hand to his cheek. After a short moment, Malachi spoke. "Through your hands, is that how you speak?" The child nodded, smiling at him. "That's cool. We wolves can't do that in our human form. I like your gift a lot. I guess that you're a kid with few words, eh?" He ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Renesmee. I understand now. You have an ally with the Makah pack from now on."

**Malachi Pondelik POV**

Cullen Residence. Forks, Washington.

My pack and I looked around the Cullen abode. It wasn't what I imagined what a vampire home would look like. In my head, there was coffins and bats all around, but now, as I sit here, all I could notice was a nice modern touching mixed in with a homey feel. Renesmee's drawings were framed on the wall as well as pictures of the whole family and Jake's pack.

I heard Edward chuckle. "When she was human, Bella thought of the same thing. Dungeons and moats, is that what wolves really suspect is in our home?"

"Unfortunately, neither one of us has ever set foot in a vampire's home except for today. Thanks for deflowering us."

The Cullen family laughed. Carlisle spoke, "No problem, Malachi."

I realized that Sam's pack was nowhere in sight. Edward answered my question. "They don't come here, not since the Volturi's visit. We're not, how do you say, very civil with them."

"I wouldn't be either. He's not very nice, is he? He's too fight hungry, you know?" I said.

The big burly one, Emmett, laughed a booming laughter. "Yeah, man, he isn't."

I grinned. "I would love to finish dissing Sam, but I believe that we need to discuss more about the whole Volturi-slash-Renesmee situation if you don't mind."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure." And then, he began to explain everything to us. After that, we talked about our pack, the good and the bad.

Rosalie's smile was big. "So, you're telling me that identical twins imprinted on another pair of identical twins, and then had twins?" Colton and Cage nodded. "No way. That's incredible. You have to bring them over. Nessie grows so fast; therefore we didn't get a lot of baby time with her. I need to hold a gurgling baby. How old are they?"

"Six months," the twins replied in unison.

Alice giggled. "Talk about a twin connection."

I laughed with them until I saw a flash of hair through the window.

"Excuse me," I said then made a haste exit of the Cullen home.

Her back was facing me and I could smell her appealing scent. A she-wolf. Sure, there are she-wolves out there. Hell, I have about five in my pack, but something about her made me what to be near her every waking moment.

"Hello, beautiful," I whispered.

"Go away, you mutt," she seethed.

Feisty, huh?


End file.
